


Where I Belong

by chippedcups_and_canes



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-24 05:43:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/936082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chippedcups_and_canes/pseuds/chippedcups_and_canes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. based at the end of the FTL part of the outsider. Belle escapes Regina and makes her way to the dark castle. What will become of her reunion with Rumplestiltskin? Will Belle uncover the man that is Rumplestiltskin? how had he carried on in her absence?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

After helping Mulan and Phillip, Belle had decided to return to Rumplestiltskin. The whole situation had her thinking about him. In truth she never did stop thinking of him. Even when reading, he was there in the back of her mind - ever present. Still the situation made her think of him in earnest.

Unfortunately, she had been captured by the Queen. They had set up camp for the queen to rest. The majority of the guard focused on the queen while two were   
left to watch her. Those two guards were busy chatting by the campfire. Belle watched them for a short while after dark before she made her move. She quickly slipped her hand into her bosom and pulled out an iron pick. She'd been locked up twice by Rumplestiltskin and found she didn't much care for it. 

The guards were deep in conversation when she picked her way to freedom. Once it was open, she slipped through the door as narrowly as possible. Belle made a cautious climb down, and after the thing with the Yaoguai, Belle was a bit more weary of fallen branches and twigs. 

After she could no longer see the light of the campfire, Belle broke flat out into a run. Her only problem was she needed a map. She needed to make sure she stayed the course because it could very well mean the difference between capture and freedom. 

Belle obtained a book with current maps of the lands and from there set her way. All the while she remain vigil for the Queen's men, as well as the Queen herself. Belle walked and hitched rides making her way to the Dark Castle. It took a few days to arrive in the town that she had retrieved straw from some time ago. She had suffered through freezing nights that she dare not light a fire, lest she risk capture. A warm bed and meal as well as a bath sounded   
fabulous, yet she couldn't risk it. She knew how bad the Queen wanted her, wanted her just to hurt the man she loved. 

When she arrived there, belle was eager to see him again - whether he wanted to see her or not! She had decided when she had decided to return that she would have her say and would be heard. Belle had already forgiven him after thinking hard on how he must have felt. However, she still had some words for him.

As she passed through the town towards the Dark Castle, she decided that she'd spend the last of her coin and buy some straw.

Since the Queen knew she was heading back to the Dark Castle, belle walked through the woods with her medium bundle of straw. She stayed far enough away to barely see the road, feeling certain that the Queen's men would be on it looking for her. A few men on horseback went down the road towards town, and belle squatted down behind some bushes until the could no longer be heard. She arrived at the castle gate around mid-afternoon.

Just as she came up to the gate, Belle heard a fury of hooves charging towards her. She turned to see the Queen and her men. Fear seized Belle, and she began   
yanking at the iron gates. "Not now! Not when I'm so close to home!" Belle cried to herself as a smash of magic hit the gate wall beside her. Queen Regina growled because she missed. The gate opened, and Belle tumbled inside. As soon as she regained her balance, she spun and closed the gates. Queen Regina launched another magic attack only to have it rebound off the gates, which had a magical barrier. Belle still shook in shock.


	2. Chapter 2

Queen Regina rode up to the gate that Belle stood protected behind. She looked like an agitated viper that lost its prey. Regina yanked at the gate, which did not yield. Then she snatched one of her men's swords and lunged at Belle. The sword stopped dead before it would have passed between the bars, causing her arm to make a loud pop! Regina cried out in pain. The force had popped her shoulder out of its socket. 

"I'm beyond your reach now, your majesty." Belle said with feigned modesty and a curtesy. 

"Who's to say he'll take you back little chime?" Regina hissed glaring down at her.

"I told you I'd never stop fighting for him." Belle growled taking a step closer, stopping immediately behind the gate. She stared Regina down, pure disdain burning in her glare. "So I'll take my chances." She said with a smile and with that she turned on her heel. As Belle headed to the Castle doors with her straw, she heard a horse's wheeny as it reared, and a storm hooves going away from the castle. 

When Belle reached the top of the stairs, she turned back and smiled at the cloud of dust moving farther and farther away. She turned back and walked up to the doors. Belle hesitated a moment before taking hold of the door handle and pulling it open. 

To be honest, Belle was surprised it opened for her. "He must be here. I doubt it would open otherwise." The castle had not changed since she was last there. Belle entered the common room, unchanged, and empty. She went up to his laboratory and found it empty as well. Rumplestiltskin was not at home, and Belle found it odd that she was able to enter his home without him letting her in. 

Belle left the straw by his spinning wheel in the common room, which is where she decided to wait for him. She looked around the room and smiled at how things were exactly how she left them. The windows remained uncovered and all of his treasures were around the room still. 

Then Belle noticed something that was different. She walked over to the pedestal left of the large cabinet. There on that pedestal was her chipped cup. Belle gently lifted it up in both hands, and she noticed there was no dust upon the cup, unlike the other treasures. This made her breath catch and a lump form in her throat. Belle bit her lip to keep her tears from welling. It had to mean something - to him. 

Having decided to wait him out there, Belle took her chipped cup and sat in his chair. She sat the cup on the table, slipped her gloves off, and tucked them under her belt. There she waited, warrior Belle, legs crossed and spinning the cup slowly and carefully in her nimble fingers. 

The sun had set and the room fell dark with it. Belle still waited in the dark when the room was suddenly lit by the candles on the walls. Doors opened from behind her and Rumplestiltskin walked past her before stopping. She noted he stopped upon spying the empty pedestal. He spun round on his heel and stopped facing her, hands out and pointing. 

Belle sat there, legs still crossed, elbows on the chair arm, fingers woven together, and chin upon them. A smile decorated her face as she drank him in. He wore his usually leather breeches and boots and a silk shirt of soft gold. His waistcoat was the black one that held tight to his chest and not so covered his   
neck. Rumplestiltskin's expression was of disbelief as though he was looking at a dream. He continued to stare her down as though expecting her to melt into someone else and reveal some cruel trick. He made a few cautious steps forward, still pointing at her. "Surprised to see me Rumplestiltskin?" Belle said gently   
placing her hands in her lap. A final step forward so that he now stood beside the chair. She continue smiling and then gently took hold of his hand. He flinched in response to her touch as though it stung. "It is me, truly. I am no trick or illusion." 

Rumplestiltskin exhaled rather shakily. "Belle. You're alive. You're alive!" He said taking her hand in both of his. 

"Of course I'm alive. Why wouldn't I be?" Belle asked in surprise. 

"So she lied," he muttered lowly, looking down at their joined hands. 

"Who?" Belle said standing up.

"The queen."

"Ah, yes. She captured me but I escaped." Belle said and he looked at her sharply. "I decided to return - to have my say. She tried to stop me - even hunted me to your very gates!" Belle said with a little cheerfulness to her tone. Then she stood up in front of him and he took a few steps back. "She said she'd save me from a life of misery and pain." Belle said walking around him as he was fully aware of her. "So she told you I was dead." Belle then hopped up on the table, just as she used to do. "And you believed her?"

"Belle, I - I regretted sending you away practically instantaneously." Rumple said looking down at his hands, unable to meet her eye. "The way I behaved that night gave Regina all she needed to trick me. She merely needed to say your name to have my attention. That blasted woman tricked me so easily." He said clinching his fist and releasing an irritated 'tsk'. 

"Well she counted her griffons before they hatched. No wonder she wanted me so bad. I knew she wanted to hurt you, but I'll be damned if she use me to do it!" Belle said clapping her hands down rather ruffly on the edge of the table. 

"Colorful language, dearest." He said with a smirk.

"She infuriates me." Belle said sticking her nose up a little. Rumple laughed his trill little giggle and nodded agreement. "You thought me dead and then what?" She asked curiously. Rumple became quiet and sullen again. He gently picked up the chipped cup. 

"I put your cup on the pedestal." He said softly as he returned the cup to its home. "A reminder of how much of a fool i was and that happy endings are not for monsters." Rumple said walking back to the table, trying to be stoic. "Because of you I started looking into the power of true love. I learned how I was wrong to turn you away." 

Suddenly Belle put her index finger over his lips. "Hush. I understand- I have thought on it as well. You were scared and protecting yourself. Anybody can make mistakes when they're on edge or enraged."


	3. Chapter 3

"Belle," he said softly taking her hand from in front of his lips and holding it in both of his. "I'm sorry." His expression showed a broken man on the verge of tears. 

Belle pulled him over towards her, opening her legs to accommodate for him stranding immediately in front of her. He looked away with shy sadness. Belle turned him back to her by gently putting her hand on his cheek. His skin was course yet smooth to the touch, like running your hand through sand. She smiled gently and then embraced him. In response, Rumple turned tense in surprise. "I forgive you, Rumplestiltskin." She whispered gently in his ear. Rumple inhaled and then exhaled like he had been frozen in the moment. He then held her hand a little tighter and looked down at it. 

"I just don't understand you." Rumple said with a light laugh. "Your kindness knows no bounds." He said a small smile creeping onto his face as he failed to look her in the eye. 

Belle smiled as she felt her chest swell with love. "Maybe so but it's not only my kindness." She said lowly and the lifted his chin with her curled index finger. "For you, Rumplestiltskin, my love knows no bounds." 

Rumplestiltskin looked at her with the same expression he gave her when she said he thought he was uglier than he was. "Belle - I'm not worthy of your praise or affection." 

"My praise and affection is for me to give to whom I find worthy of it." She said sincerely as her hand trailed down his neck. Her hand kept going down to his chest and stopping right above his heart. For a moment she stared at her hand as he stared at her. "So is my heart," she said looking into his serpentine eyes. He stood stiff as board t her sensual touches, staring back into her eyes. "Regardless of what you think about yourself - I deem you worthy of me and my affections." Belle said with a confident, bright smile. 

Rumplestiltskin swallowed his breath and let his muscles lax. His expression became soft as did his eyes. "And so my sun has returned to light spring upon my dark, frozen winter." Rumple said gently, placing his hand over hers. "I have missed you so my dearest." He said lowly as he looked upon her face. He cupped her cheek and she leaned into his hand, loving his touch. His eyes fell upon her soft, luscious lips. He wanted to feel them against his own and claim them. Rumple was there, practically skin to skin, and all he had to do was meet her. 

"Rumple?" Belle said in concern. He merely leaned closer and Belle saw that same confusion and fear as before. She knew he wanted to kiss her, to show her his love. Belle wanted this more than any book ever written, and she wanted him more than any adventure she could fathom. Belle just smiled brightly at him and laced her arms around his neck. He became tense again, but it was okay; he'd loosen up again soon. She gently pressed her lips against his and kissed him, trying to show him it was okay. He kissed back hesitantly, but belle quickly turned on the passion. She ran her hands up into his hair and wrapping her legs around his back. Rumple faulted when she locked herself to him, but he quickly recovered, wrapping his around her and holding her tight to his chest. Belle allowed her entry and his tongue danced with hers. Gods he never wanted to let her go! 

Their hearts raced as they tried to catch some of their breath between kisses. Rumple could feel himself present hard against his pants. He knew that when they finally stopped there would be no way he could hide the fact he was very much aroused by her. Then it crossed his mind. Was she as aroused as him or was she simply indulging him? There was no way to tell, for the only way he could be certain would be to bed her. That was something he would not do unless she was absolutely certain she wanted. If it never came about he would not hold it against her, for who could ever love a beast? They stopped kissing, and Rumple rested his head against her collar. Her pants were in sync with his, his head raising and falling with each breath. He still held her tight to him, and she clung on to him for dear life. 

Belle began caressing his hair while they recovered. She was so happy because of what had occurred. His passion and want for her could not be denied, especially since he still held her tight. Her heart was so full of warmth and love for this man. Suddenly she felt his lips kissing her collar and neck so gently causing her to shutter. Rumple pulled back thinking he'd done something wrong. Belle took the opportunity and pressed her lips to his gratefully. "You've made me so happy." She whispered on his lips. He raised a brow to her, uncertain how he could have possibly done that with just a few kisses from a monster like him. However he shrugged it off and kissed her deeply. Belle truly was the light of his life - the beckon in his darkness.


	4. Chapter 4

Suddenly a yawn escaped Belle's lips, and her hand flew to try and cover it. "I'm sorry. It seems exhaustion is catching up to me." Belle apologized as Rumple released her and stepped away. He merely nodded and offered her his hand. Belle smiled and happily accepted the gentlemanly gesture. She hopped down off the table and gave his hand a squeeze. "See me to my room?" 

"As you wish," Rumple said giving a little bow. Then he released her hand and offered his arm. Belle looped her arm through his, holding little closer than she needed. "By the looks of it - you've been off on adventures of you own." Rumple said as they made their way through the corridors. 

Belle released a chirp of a laugh and looked at him. "Only one. I nearly got killed - twice!" She said but was still cheerful. Rumple looked at her with interest. 

"Well, you will have to tell me the tale but another time." He said as they came to a stop in front of her bedroom door. Belle released his arm only to take hold of his hands. She just smiled at him gently and just enjoyed being in his presence again. 

"Thank you for not being angry and welcoming me home." Belle said softly, looking into his eyes. 

Rumple's throat grew tight with a fresh lump that stuck there. "Belle you are always welcome here, and I will never turn you away again." He said seriously. "I can't promise l never become mad but I'll do my best to reign it in." 

"I guess that'll have to do." Belle sighed with a shrug. Suddenly she smiled brightly at him, stepping directly in front of him, pulling their hands behind her. She then released his hands and embraced him around the waist, resting her head on his chest. "Can we just stay like this for a bit?" 

"If you wish it," he replied embracing her back lightly. They stood that way for a little while. She buried her face into his chest, taking in his scent. 

Rumple had told her that he had missed her. Belle needed to tell him that she missed him too, but Belle knew that he would be skeptic. Still she saw and loved so much of him. "I missed so much about you." 

"Really? Like what?" Rumple snickered with expected skepticism. Belle looked up into his eyes and then moved her arms from around his waist to around his neck. 

"I've missed your voice and your giggles. I've missed your gestures and bravado." Belle said with a giggle of her own. "All of your expressions - even the angry ones." Rumple looked surprised, but said nothing, then waited for her to continue. "Your odd gold-glistening skin. Your unique eyes that sometimes hold such love and kindness - and such sorrow." She said and gently caressed the left side of his face. He stared into her eyes with such awe, love, and burning desire. She just smiled gently and returned his stare with a loving one of her own. "The smell of your fine leathers and straw. All that I know of you I've held close to my heart." She said passionately. Her eyes begged for him to believe it was so. However he stood there silent and stoic. Belle knew what needed to be said now and she knew well the risk. It was now or never - all or nothing!

"I love you!" She said obviously fighting back tears. Belle wanted him to see the pure truth of her feelings for him. She needed him to see! All that she was lay open and bare before him, complete vulnerability. Take her or break her - his next action decided the fate of her heart. 

Belle went to step away, but he caught her by the waist. Rumple immediately drew her into a strong embrace, and Belle released a happy sigh as she embraced back. This was a sufficient enough answer for her. 

"I love you too," Rumple whispered on her lips. Then he passionately kissed her.   
Belle melted against him as they kissed. When they broke the kiss, Belle cozied up against him peacefully. Suddenly another yawn took hold of her. Rumple caressed her hair and stopped holding a lock just above her collar. She smiled at him wearily but loving just the same. "Sleep well," he said and then took a step back. 

"Don't work too hard," Belle said gently. Rumple gave her a weary smile. She opened her bedroom door with her hands behind her and her back to it. "Goodnight," she said soft and low. 

"Goodnight, Belle," he replied back gently. Belle closed the door gently, and Rumple headed up to his turret.


	5. Chapter 5

Rumple woke up on his work table yet again, obviously collapsed from exhaustion. He had had a dream, not a nightmare for once! He dreamt that his belle had returned to him. She was quite ready for adventure and fetching to the eye, not that she wasn't before. Belle told him how she missed him in more ways than he could fathom, and he could tell his dream belle wanted so desperately for him to take her words to heart completely. Rumple rose with begrudging groan. Surely it was a dream. He decided to head down and get a spot of tea. 

Rumple strolled through the main corridor, mind full of whizzing maybes. Honestly it was a miracle he got anything done at all! Also that he was any sort of sane. However he knew that it was not the flyby images in his head that would crack his mind, but guilt and grief would surely do it. Rumple had come close during a few dealings but he managed to hold on by a thread. His only saving grace were a few comforts, bae's cloak and Belle's cup. 

He came to a hesitant stop outside of belle's chamber. To say it wouldn't hurt to go in would be a massive lie. However he slowly opened the door, entering silent and sullen. He walked over to the bed, where there lay a mound beneath the covers. Rumple slowly reached forward for the covers and then gently lifted them just enough to see the shoulders. There lay Belle cozy as could be and fast asleep. He replaced the covers and a quick exit, for he knew how inappropriate what he just did was. 

Still his dream was not a dream but reality, Belle had truly returned. Not only that but they confessed their feelings. Rumple felt some heat rush to his face as he thought of last night's events. He decided to return to work until Belle decided she had need of him. 

Belle awoke to the sun shining through her window. She did not wish to leave such a warm, wonderful bed. It was practically the last bed she had slept in since the night before she was cast out. A warm bath was desperately needed. She sat up and felt a chill immediately. Rumple had seen to her wardrobe before. What good was a maid that was slowed by a gown or caught cold in the night? 

It occurred to Belle that she'd have to scurry to and from the bathing chamber. With luck, Rumple would be too busy in his turret to be heading elsewhere in the castle. 

Belle pulled a robe of soft wool from the wardrobe. At the bottom, in a drawer, she had a few bathing items from her first stay in the castle. Belle grabbed some oils for her body and hair. Gods knew she craved the warm waters and fragrant oils with how long she has been on the road.

She opened the door and peeked out. All was quiet, there wasn't even particles dancing in the sunbeams. Belle slipped out her room and headed to the bathing chamber.

The bathing chamber was still lovely. The walls were pale colored stones, and the bath itself was a giant basin in the floor with two small fountains ever flowing. The basin was big enough to swim two or three strokes and deep enough to stand, with two small sittings benches on either side. Belle always found the bath ready for her, like the castle read her mind. She sat her oils at the edge of the basin. Then she slipped out of her own snug leathers and finally her underclothes, which were laced with sturdy strands of leather. Before getting in, she checked the water for good measure; it was nice and toasty. She sat down on the side, graceful on her shin. Then she swung her legs round and into the water before sliding in.


	6. Chapter 6

Belle sat in the bath a short while just relaxing. It felt so great and sort of reminded her of when she was at her father's castle. However, the thought felt weird, surreal, like she was looking into a false life. The life had been hers once upon a time; however, she did not miss it. She was rather fond of her life now. It is an adventure unto itself and then there was Rumplestiltskin. The troubled man making wrong choices and a showman above all else. However, his guise couldn't fool her for she saw into his heart; she loved what she saw there and loved what she saw on the outside too. Many would think she was mad or possessed, and it is said that love will make people do crazy things. Still, Belle had decided she wanted to stand by this man for the rest of her life, even if she withers away long before him. She could see how much he loves her, and the thought of leaving him behind for anything, even her own death. It broke her heart, and she knew it would do the same to him.

Belle continued thinking on Rumple and wondered how he enjoyed his bathing? Did he take his time or did he hurry along? She couldn't stop her mind's curiosity of him naked or even if he pleasured himself. Belle could feel her face burn enough till it felt as though it was blistering. She let herself submerge so to cool off. Even though she was so flustered, she couldn't completely do so. She had been raised a lady and had never seen a man - indecent. Still the aspect had her all flustered. Now she wanted to see him in the throes of passion. 

After she could no longer hold her breath, Belle came back up for air. She felt a little better. Belle did her best to push her naughty thoughts away as she bathed. 

It wasn't until she was finished bathing, Belle realized she did not bring anything but her robe to wear back to her room. She slipped into her robe, tying it neatly. Once she had her folded clothes in hand Belle slipped out the bathing room.

The corridors were chillier by this time of day. Belle turned onto the corridor that her chamber was on and right into Rumplestiltskin. "Oh I'm sorry." Belle yelped and took a step back.

"No matter," he merely replied, running his hands down his waistcoat. She watched his hands run down and she felt heat flooding into her cheeks. "Enjoy your bath, dearest?"

"Uh," she said closing her eyes and then looking at him. "How did you?" Surely he couldn't and wouldn't look in on her while she was bathing. He raised a brow because of her odd behavior. 

"Your hair, dearest, it's still wet." He stated gently as he caught a lock of her hair with a curled index finger. 

"Oh, I see. Yes, it was very refreshing." She answered sounding slightly off. She moved to hold her clothes down in front of her waist with both hands. She couldn't look him in the eye, for this encounter was bringing back her shameful thoughts. 

"Are you ill?" Rumple asked, his voice leaking concern. "You are rather flushed." He said gently, checking her forehead before cupping her cheek. 

"I am fine," she said assertively but still unable to look at him. "Thank you for your concern." She continued rather sternly, which wasn't at all how she meant to sound. 

"I see," he said stiffly, withdrawing his hand and looking away. "You'll want to hurry and change so you won't catch cold." He muttered flatly. Then he walked past her but stopped abruptly. Belle had caught his hand and held tight.

"A moment ago - my tone, it was not because of you. So don't think I don't want you near." She pleaded for his understanding. Belle knew all too well how Rumple thinks himself hideous and undesirable. However many times he tried to be a monster to prove a point, it never ever worked on her because she saw with more than her eyes. "I am ashamed of myself for - for something that came into my head." She muttered letting him go, looking away, and blushing deeply. To be honest, she was afraid to see how he would react if he knew she was lusting after him. "Don't let it bother you okay?" Belle was now holding her clothes at her diaphragm causing her robe to loosen up top. 

Rumple finally turned and looked at her. Belle finally could breath again once he looked at her. They said nothing fora few moments. Rumple reached over to her, took hold of collar of her robe, and closed it. Belle blushed more. She placed on his, holding it there on her heart. "Thank you," she said gently. They stood there like that for a moment. It was starting to make him nervous, keeping his hand there. Belle saw his nervousness and released him. "We're you heading down to your wheel?" She asked lowly, holding her own robe now. 

"Yes, I do my best thinking there." Rumple said with a soft smile. 

"I'll be down after a bit." Belle informed him with a loving sweetness. She had a bright smile and her eyes were sparkling with happiness. Her concern over the misunderstanding pushed her shame away. In addition, Belle now looked forward to her rendezvous with Rumple in the common room. A shiver coursed through her body, making her cringe. 

"Hurry on, dearest," Rumple said and gave a gentle shove at the small of her back. Belle moved forward a few steps and turned back with a small smile on her face. He just shooed her with his hands. His eyes shimmering with affection. Bella's lips curled so as to not let loose a giggle. 

Belle did as Rumple bid and hurried onto her room. As she looked through her wardrobe, she decided her magenta dress was the best choice. It was a half sleeve with ruffles at the end and the bottom trim of the dress, all lighter than the body of the dress. The bodice had trim just above her breasts and then around her shoulders. Her woolen stockings should be enough to help keep her warm in a room with a lit hearth. Once all was donned and her hair pulled back into a neat ponytail. Belle selected the book she was reading before she left.


End file.
